vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Diplomacy Training: Station and Presence
|weapon= |armor= |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |container= |consumable= |mount= |faction= |repeatable=no |diplevel=1 |reqfaction= |presence=1 }} Objective *Interview Haruji about the Eight Stations *Interview Haruji about Presence and Rewards Talk to Haruji Fourwaves to learn more about aspects of civic diplomacy. Locations *N/A Rewards * No Items Notes Haruji Fourwaves *The Eight Stations * :1 Diplomacy lecture.JPG|Diplomacy Lecture To begin, there are eight stations in society, which are loosely tied to the function a particular NPC performs. I am an Academic, which you may have seen when you hailed me. The people fishing or farming are Domestics. If you were to speak to the guard on the road, he would be a Soldier. The other five are Clergy, Merchant, Noble, Crafter, and Outsider. An NPC's Station determins what Civic Lever they affect but what other affect does an NPC's station have? The main difference is evident when you begin collecting items with Presence. Each Station has a corresponding Presence.'' However, let me be clear, an NPC may perform multiple functions in a city or village. For example, the vendors here are the farmstead are not Merchants. They help us with the loggin more than selling goods to pople, so they are Crafters. So an NPC cany only be part of one Station? Exactly, many of them are self-explanatory. The two you may find confusing are Domestic and Outsider. A Domestic is someone in a village who performs iimportant but relatively localized functions. Example of these are farmers or the refugees in the building across the square. What of Outsiders? "Stripctly put, outsiders are people who don't have any real influence ina city. They may be criminals and ne'er-do-wells, or they may be someone who doesn't belong, like a traveller passing though.'' For example, if a hobgoblin where in teh village here, he would be considered an Outside by our standards as he is not part of the daily business of the village. Haruji Fourwaves *Presence and Rewards *Interview:1 Diplomacy lecture.JPG|Diplomacy Lecture I have a feeling you are here for training. Presence is tied to the Stations. There are eight Stations, so there are eight Presences. An NPC isn't willing to talk to just anybody. To overcome this, you will need a certain amount of Presence corresponding to their Sation to speak with them. Until now, you have not seen a Presence requirement on any of your parleys. From here on, though, each parely will hae a requirment you will have to meet to speak to that Station. Fortunately, you already have some clothing that gives you Presence. Also, each person is born with an innate abilitity to deal with Domestics,. You begin with a natural 5 Domestic Presence. Do you only get Presence from clothes? Oh no, you earn presence when you engage in Civic Diplomacy as well. It is one of the rewards. You gain one point of Presence for succeeding at ten or so parleys you do with a given Station. For example if you were to speak to ten Crafters in Civic Diplomacy your natural Crafter presence would raise by 1 which is unaffected by whatever clothing you wear. What are the other rewards? Civic Diplomacy is also an excellent way to earn both City and Prestige faction. City faction can help sway the citizen's opinion of you, while Prestige faction can be used in the capitol cities for many different purposes. And beyond these, you can earn information and items. Information is one of the most important items you canearn, as it provide you with a form of currency to trade for useful items. However, the details of Information are separate discussion. One last thing to remember, just success carries rewards. failure crries penalties. When you lose a Civic parely you can lose City faction, Prestige faction, or both. Bu do not worry, I believe you will do just fine.